Computer systems use memory modules for storing and retrieving data. Memory modules can include non-volatile memory cells such as flash memory cells. Flash memory, for example, stores information in a lattice of memory cells each having floating-gate transistors. Memory cells can be arranged into arrays and accessed by word lines and bit lines, with memory cells in a row sharing the same word line, while memory cells in a column share the same bit line. During a memory operation, a selected word line is held at a supply voltage, while unselected word lines are grounded. A selected bit line is used to access a specific memory cell on the selected word line during the memory operation. Multiple bit lines can be selected, either concurrently or sequentially, during the memory operation to access multiple cells on the selected word line.